


A Holiday Rescue

by 12drakon



Series: Lights, Camera, Jazz: Toy Comics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, TF Toy Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp is stuck with the Autobot Spec Ops team. That's no way to spend the holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In which boredom counts as motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306846) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



> This is a sequel to the short stories ["In which boredom counts as motivation"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306846) and [Boredom and Ribbons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4726019). In the stories, Skywarp plays a prank on Soundwave, which involves yellow ribbons, one very confused Autobot, and Soundwave's epic facepalm.
> 
> Thank you [Dragonofdispair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair/works) and [FHC_Lynn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn/works) for inspiring this brave rescue!


End file.
